The Assassin of the Leaf
by R-dude
Summary: One day, Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village found a strange man collapsed outside their walls. But who is he? What does he want? What befell him? One thing is for sure, he bears the mark of the legendary Assassin Order.
1. Prologue

The idea for this fic came to me right after I finished playing Assassin's Creed1. Might expand but I have recently began another new story not to mention my main story. I'm not sure yet if I will divide my time to the three or I give most of my time to the main story and then what's left to the other two. We'll see.

Also I didn't post this on the crossover section first of all because the only thing I get from AC is the clothing, weaponry and skills. All the story is taking place in the Elemental Countries. That might change. Well here goes.

**!IMPORTANT!:Kyuubi Never attacked. Minato never lived in Konoha. Hokage is Hiruzen Sarutobi and Konoha has been relatively peaceful for many many years.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.

* * *

**The Shinobi who wasn't a Ninja.**

Chuunin team 8 consisting of Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame Clan, Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka Clan, and Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga Clan, along with their Jounin Captain, Yuuhi Kurenai, was moving toward the main gate of Konoha in a fast pace. They had received an strange report from the on-duty Gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu. That was very unusual. Not many a times had they been called urgently for a matter _inside _the Village. Many missions included fighting and crisis but not in the Village. No damage had befallen the Village Hidden in the Leaves since the near catastrophe of the Third Shinobi World War many a year ago.

This wasnt an actual crisis. As the aged Hokage, the "God of Ninja" or "Professor", Sarutobi Hiruzen, and their own sensei, Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuuhi had informed them, a young person had appeared and collapsed close to the main gates. What was strange about the man however was his clothing and appearance. The gate guards hadn't seen anyone like him. When the first Medic Nin made sure he had nothing fatal and he was just exhausted everyone backed away. This might be an trick from an enemy. They couldn't know, that's why they called any ninja who wasn't on Shinobi duty were already there. That's where they were going. Their expertise was Intel gathering and reconnaissance after all. And the Hyuuga heir was the best Medic Nin the Village Hidden in the Leaves had ever produced since Tsunade of the Sannin.

Their team was equaly based. Shino was stoic, Hinata was kindhearted but didnt speak much and Kiba was a loudmouth. They, along with team 7, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Kiyoshi Kokoro, a famous strike force with Haruno specialising in Genjutsu and tactical knowledge, Uchiha in Ninjutsu and taijutsu and Kokoro in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu like the Uchiha. Team 10, consisting of second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi, along with Team Guy consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen where the famous Konoha Twelve. The elite of their generation group. Such a strong group hadn't shown itself in a long time, thus solidifying the Leaf's position as the Superpower of the Elemental Countries.

The four made their way across the crowd who had gathered inside the gate and was stopped by some Shinobi and soon approached other Leaf Ninja who were watching something in front of them.

They reached and made their way through them as well. They looked down to meet a strange sight. A tall person was lying there on the ground. Possibly a male. They couldn't tell because he had a long, sleeved cloak which split in two from his waist down so as to both cover almost everything to the man's feet and allow him to move freely. The cloak had a long hood which, combined with the black mask he wore that covered everything from his nose and below didn't allow them to tell his gender. A red scarf-like cloth was strapped around his waist and fell between the two pieces of the cloak. The man could pass as a monk if it wasn't for the long, curved, sheathed sword that was strapped on his waist, his short, also curved blade that was strapped on his back, the wide bronze-colored metal that covered his stomach and was used as a base for several small pockets and many small knives. Some knives were also above his shoulder. He wore strange forearm protectors. The protector on his left had was a little bit bigger and wider. He wore fingerless gloves and strangely the ring finger of his left hand was cut off. His weapons were odd, they hadn't seen them before. His sword, although curved, didn't look like a katana. The knife was silver and wider, also very different than a kunai. It more looked like ordinary knives but much more deadly.

Last his eyes where closed so they could look at those either.

"Shino, check him with your bugs." Ordered Kurenai once the other Shinobi made them space. Shino, who was dressed with many thick clothes and sweaters nodded and suddenly bugs flew out from his sleeves and hovered around the lying man for a while.

"He is unconscious and I don't sense developed chakra. This man is not a ninja." Shino said recovering his bugs.

"Strange." Kurenai remarked. "He seems very experienced in fighting. Perhaps he is a warrior of some sorts. Hinata, see if he's all right." Hinata, who had pale, pupil-less eyes, long black hair and a white sweater moved forward and extended her arms at the man. Her hands glowed green for some seconds as she ran them threw the man's body.

"As we've been told, he is merely exhausted. Although I can sense many wounds and cuts, all of them are at least a week old and closed by now." Hinata reported.

"So he is a warrior." The Inuzuka heir who was wearing a leather jacket stated. The wolf sized dog besides him barked in agreement.

"So it seems. What should we do Kurenai sensei?" Shino, ever calm, asked.

"Since he is unconscious and not a threat, I suggest we take him to the hospital but lets avoid the crowd. Its for the best." said the Genjutsu mistress and the team nodded. The other Shinobi nearby heard them and started leaving since the situation was dealt with. Kiba placed the person on his dog's back and they started running toward the walls. They jumped up the walls and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the hospital.

The Hokage arrived there soon and they put the man in a single room with guards outside it. Once he woke they would deal with him and his whereabouts.

But the days passed and the man, yes a man, his cloak and equipment had been removed for a full check-up and this had revealed a beautiful, no more than 16 years old man, with an athletic body, spiky blond hair and his ring finger cut along with various old wounds on his body, a particularly nasty one on his abdomen, who had not yet woken up. A week had passed since they found him. It wasn't strange. If someone had exhausted himself past his limits he could sleep for days to re-energize.

This day it was time for team 8 to guard him. Kurenai had other business so they were on their own. It wasnt their first time, they had been near this man their age a lot, it was their mission. But when they entered the room they expected to see their unexpected guest sleeping as usual, but instead they were brought against a pair of piercing sea blue eyes...

* * *

Naruto/AC Crossover. R&R and I'll see you guys soon.

M.


	2. I Can't Understand You

**Reviews are important people! Just three words_: I liked it. I didn't like it_. That simple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 I Cant Understand you.**

Team 8 entered the room waiting to find its foreign occupant asleep as he was the last few days. However, instead of finding him out like a light as he was, they met a pair of piercing blue eyes looking back at them.

The Blond haired man was not only awake, but fully functioning as well. He had put back on his robe and equipment, minus his long sword with the golden hilt which was leaning on the wall besides his bed. He himself was lying on his bed casually his short, silver knife in hand and a sharpening stone on the other. He was sharpening his blade with long, slow motions.

When the trio opened the door he looked their way and waved. He said something in a language and accent they didn't understand and went back to sharpening his knife. The three were stunned. They didn't move. First to snap out of it was Shino.

"I suggest you Hinata wait here and keep an eye on him while me and Kiba go and bring Lord Hokage as he asked us to do once he awoke." The young bug user proposed and the others nodded. The two boys took off and the girl entered the room and sat on a chair opposite him. The man raised his head and looked at her questioningly. Hinata didn't know why, but she felt unease under his stare, it was a calculating stare of a person who had seen and done a lot more than her and apart from that, it made her blush a little. The man noticed that and gave her a reassuring eye-smile. Hinata had seen the eye-smile again in a man named Hatake-Kakashi she she recognized it. The man returned to taking care of his blade.

"So what is your name?" Hinata asked. The white-clad man looked back up at her and gave her a questioning look with a frown.

"Cant you understand me?"Hinata asked again. The same look. She sighed. She pointed at herself. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." She said and the man's eyes lit with understanding. He pointed at himself. "Naruto." He said simply. "Naruto." repeated Hinata. The man gave another smile and after saying her name once, returned to sharpening his knife.

"This will be trickier that we thought." Hinata though out loud. The man didn't raise his head, clearly not understanding. Hinata decided to try something else. "Naruto." She called for his attention and he once again raised his head from his tool of death to look at her questioningly. She started bringing her hands together in the simplest hand language that was known all over the Elemental Countries.

'_Can you understand this?' _Was her message. Naruto eye-smiled again and started making signs of his own, albeit clumsily. '_Loud - clear.' _He replied. Hinata sighed relieved. Strangely Naruto continued to make signs.

'_I-... know- basic' _He informed her.

'_Its okay.' _She replied to him. The mysterious youth smiled under his mask and told her something in a language she couldn't understand but for some reason made her blush. Perhaps it was her rampant imagination, but she got the distinct impression that he said something that she should blush to. She decided that this game could be played by two.

"Yeah, I love you too, pretty, mysterious piece of eye candy." She said. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled very lowly and then said something more in his language. Hinata's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Had he understood her or not? If he did, then ... no, it wouldn't do to follow down that train of thought.

"Yeah its very funny isn't it? What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. No response. Naruto didn't comment in his language or otherwise. The young Hyuuga sighed. He didn't understand her. She used the hand communication again.

'_What are-you doing here?' _She asked him. Naruto looked problematic as if trying to remember what to do now. After some seconds he formed the sign for: '_secret.' _Hinata's eyebrow twitched again.

"What the hell do you mean secret? You show up in our Village and you can't tell me why? What kind of logic is that? Do you even know how much trouble you'll be in with the council?" She rumbled angrily. Naruto raised his hands defensively to calm her down. Eventually she managed it. She made more hand signs.

'_What is with your clothes?' _She asked him. Naruto didn't respond for a second but then started laughing loudly as if remembering a personal joke. Hinata enjoyed the sound of his laughter, it seemed pure despite his obviously fighting history. After he calmed himself he tried to remember more about the hand communication and formed some signs.

'_I could ask you same.' _He replied to her. Hinata processed it for a second and then she was the one laughing.

"_Apparently that man is from so far away that even the clothing customs are different. I wonder how his homeland is. But it seems that to him everything here is new." _Hinata thought to himself. Naruto smiled and told her something that, even though she couldn't understand it, was clearly a nice comment. His tone was light and despite his accent, she could tell when someone meant good when saying something and when not. Naruto looked at her for some minutes without saying anything as if praising her, like an art merchant would do when he spotted a possibly good painting. Hinata felt uneasy again.

But not long later, Naruto directed his gaze at the door and stopped sharpening his curved blade to get a better grip of the deadly knife. Although he didn't make any hostile moves, it was clear to her that he was ready to jump up and fight any moment. It amazed her how he located the people before her but then again, she had been busy thinking about...um...his clothing.

The door opened and some people entered the big single room. Her teammates were first followed by the Third Fire Shadow, Sarutobi Hiruzen in his official Hokage robes,now well over sixty in age, followed by his two advisors, Koharu and Homura along with Danzo, all being members of the same age group as the Hokage, her father Hyuuga Hiashi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouja Akimichi and Shikaku Nara, leaders of the Shinobi clans and members of the counsil.

Naruto eyed all them with a calculating look and, although his stance was casual, Hinata could tell he was tense.

"Is that him?" Asked Koharu. "Yes, that is him." Replied the Hokage.

"We should begin the interrogation immediately." Said Danzo.

"Interrogation?" Replied the Hokage with a building annoyance. "Surely this man is a possible threat. He must be dealt with as such." Said Danzo.

"We do not know if this man is a threat and will not until we speak to him and find out his intentions." Replied the Hokage.

"Then he should get on with it Hokage-sama." Said Hiashi coldly.

"If I may father, this will be harder than you think, he doesn't understand our language." Hinata said, her teammates where by her side by now. Everyone looked at Naruto who had started sharpening his knife again not seeming to care for what was said.

"Why is he allowed to be armed?" Asked Homura.

"All these items seem valuable and we cant be sure about his reaction should he wake and not find them there. Surely if he was an enemy he would have made a move by now." Said Shikaku, an annoyed and irritated expression on his scarred face, as if sure that his time would be better spent taking a nap rather than this.

"No matter, we must learn his whereabouts, Inoichi must search his mind for possible threats." Said Danzo.

"Yes, that seems logical. Inoichi if you may." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes my lord." Said Inoicvhi and moved toward Naruto. Said man, looked back at Inoichi as if sizing him up but when Inoichi made his signature hand sign Naruto glared at him. Some seconds passed before Inoichi stumbled back ward with his eyes closed shut. Chouja caught him in an instant and held him until he regained his balance, opening his slightly unfocused eyes. Naruto, obviously satisfied with the result, turned his gaze to Hinata who was worriedly looking at the councilmen in front of her. As if she felt his gaze she looked back at him and their locked eyes, no one looking away. It suddenly turned into a gazing competition. After some seconds Hinata thought she was getting lost in his blue pools and felt dizzy, so she had to close her eyes and rub the slightly with her fingers. Naruto smilesd satisfied.

Meanwhile the clan heads where contemplating on what happened, totally baffled as to how that was possible.

"What was that Inoichi? What did you see in his mind? Is he a threat?" asked Homura.

"I...I don't know. I can't enter his mind." He managed to reply. Shikaku narrowed his eyes suspiciously and his head whipped to look at the white-clad youth in a new light while Chouja was obviously upset and fussing over his friend and long time teammate.

"What do you mean Inoichi? We don't understand." Asked the Akimichi Clan Head, his red armor glaring in contrast to the white walls of the hospital. Inoichi raised his head to look at Naruto who gave him an eye-smile and slightly waved, as if mockingly.

'This boy seems to...somehow block me...I don't know exactly how to describe it. He uses a technique to block his mind from intrusion." Inoichi said earning awe struck looks.

"Have you met anyone else who is able to do that?" Asked the Hyuuga Head. Despite his air of superiority, Hiashi was a smart man and had developed a grudging respect for the abilities of the other clan heads. He knew that even he couldn't block such a direct attack by a totally focused Inoichi.

"None out of my clan that I can remember. That kind of mind manipulation requires and very high self concentration and knowledge." Said Yamanaka Clan head replied. Naruto was apparently bored listening to a conversation he probably couldn't follow. He put the short blade besides him and started playing with one of his small knives, throwing it in the air and then catching it.

"What do we know about him?" Asked Shikaku. Sarutobi thought about it.

"When we found him, I send messenger birds to every Village we are allied with his description. Some hadn't seen anyone like him but a few said that they had seen some of his kind. The problem is that never had they directly confronted them. The do whatever they do in the shadows and no one knows what their purpose is. The one fact is that when one is sighted, strange deaths happen, although it may be untrue that there is any connection whatsoever" Sarutobi said. Everyone was deep in thought. The teenage girl in the room was looking at Naruto surprised from what she heard. The aforementioned mystery was, after sparing a glance at the nin-dog Akamaru, sizing up Kiba and his bug using partner, who were standing besides Hinata, for reasons unknown.

Kiba had never taken his eyes of the person. He noticed the eye contact between him and Hinata and wondered what happened when he and Shino were away. Not one to take any chances, he positioned himself besides Hinata close enough for the two to touch. Hinata hadn't noticed but the man in front of him had. He was giving him a controlled glared, in return to which Kiba glared back and mentally screamed:_Mine! Back off! _Like a dog would claim his mate from other males. Not that he and Hinata were together, but the Inuzuka heir had asked her out many times and tried to gain her affection. Hinata politely turned down his offers but brutally retaliated every time the dog user had taken the liberty to do something that Hinata didn't approve of, like groping or kiss attempts. Despite that Hinata was kindhearted and didn't hold it against him. In return, Kiba had respected it and out of respect for his teammate changed his way of approach to nothing more than verbal a few months ago. Adolescence was hard for an Inuzuka, who was even more hormonal than normal teenagers due to their embracing more of their inner beast.

Naruto noticed the guy's protective stance around Hinata and suppressed the urge to growl. He also noticed the man's smell. A woman like Hinata who seemed to be from a prestigious family and cared for her appearance couldn't possibly be with a guy that seemed to be oblivious to the phrase: '_personal hygiene.' _He stopped his glare as he realized what he was doing. Had he just dropped his calmness for girl he knew for just some minutes? His long trip must have really worn him out. Then again, he always viewed women as more than an item, which back in his homeland was strange, while here it seemed like women were established parts of society. At least, on most places, his eyes had seen much... In any case though, nothing back on his homeland could prepare him for what he found here. He had some part of respect for women yes, but this... _equality_,was unheard of to the blond traveler. At least, before he came to the Elemental Countries. he had learned that things he considered common were here strange and the weirdest things he could imagine were every day occurrence here.

"I know some things about him." Hinata said earning many stares.

"What do you know daughter? Speak." Ordered her father coldly. Hinata didn't comment as she was used to it but Naruto made a mental note to find out what was going on.

"His name is Naruto. He doesn't understand us but he knows the basics of hand communication. He didn't tell me what he was doing here. That's all I managed to find out before you came in." Hinata replied. Sarutobi thought for a moment before moving forward closer to the bed. Naruto decided it was time to get serious and got up, his eyes settling on the Leaf Hokage with a hard stare. Sarutobi didn't flinch. He hadn't been the Hokage for decades and a veteran of two Shinobi World Wars just to be intimidated by some fancy wearing youth. He used the hand communication.

'_I-am -the-Leader-of this-Village.' _Naruto smiled and made his own signs. _'I -know.'_ Sarutobi thought his next move while the others where watching.

_'Who are you?_' Sarutobi asked. _'Didn't the girl tell you?'_ Naruto merely replied. _'She told us your name(pause) if that is it. But who are you really?_' Sarutobi insisted.

_'Directly to point I see. I be who you see before you and anything-...more is meaningless._' Naruto replied with a straight face. Sarutobi inwardly sighed. In free translation, what he said meant that his name was all they were going to get.

_'What do you want? What is your purpose? Tell us or we will have to send you away or possibly detain you if you prove to be a threat'_ Sarutobi asked. Everyone tensed expecting his response. What Naruto 'said' however, shocked them all. _'I seek to join you._' No one spoke for a second.

"Is he serious? He wants to join the Leaf Village? What the hell? How can we trust him?" Said Koharu. The others, although more subtly, said similar things. Naruto kept his smile and waited for Sarutobi's response.

_'Why?_' Sarutobi questioned without further ado.

_'Wise question. Two -reasons actually. One is I have a mission, two that I made pact no promise big ago. I no can talk of any of them, but can assure you I no betray you._' Naruto replied. The Hokage managed to understand his meaning despite his less than perfect, clumsy usage of the hand language.

_'You will need to earn our trust.'_ Sarutobi informed him. _'I know. I need time to adapt anyway. I have few demands however. All of them reason able I assure you.'_ Naruto replied, all the while showing skill with the hand communication language that clearly was not one of the amateur he said he was.

_'What is it?_' Sarutobi asked.

_'First, I need a small home somewhere peace, close to forest and with training space close by, I want privacy as soon as I can have it and I also want a guide to show me the Village, how works it and learn me your language.'_ Naruto replied with his broken knowledge of hand language. The Hokage thought about it. All where logical, not anything selfish, but the guide thing, although reasonable, troubled him.

_'What can you do?' _Sarutobi asked him. Naruto smirked under his mask. _'You'd be surprised what me and my brothers can do. This is for another time.' _Naruto replied.

_'But what will we do about the guide thing?'_ Sarutobi wondered.

_'I will need someone on first months to show me Village. But it has got to be someone of trust.'_ Naruto replied. Sarutobi pondered. "What do you think?" Sarutobi asked the others in the room. Each was lost in his thoughts. Danzo was considering how he could take advantage of the situation as usual.

Naruto looked back at Hinata with a questioning look. Hinata didn't understand it at first, but when she replayed the conversation in her mind she understood. _"Is he freakin' serious? Does he really want me to help him?" _She thought that was really crazy. She barely knew the man. Although, he really did seem nice and true on his word and he said he wanted to join the Village. "_Might as well." _She was bored lately. That might change things a little. She looked back at his hopeful look and gave the slightest of nods. Naruto's face, what was visible of it lit up and he made an eye-smile.

Meanwhile, the others hadn't reached any results. Sarutobi sighed and looked back at the man before him. _'We'll think of someone.' _Sarutobi informed him.

'_Ask the girl.' _Naruto replied surprising him. "The girl?" He repeated and looked at Hinata who had the most innocent look. "What is it Lord Hokage?"She replied.

"He said that we should ask you if you'd want to accompany him for a while." Sarutobi asked. Hinata seemed to consider it. "Father?" She questioned. Hiashi looked at the man whose face was unreadable and then his daughter.

"Do so, perhaps you can be of use despite your previous failures." He told his daughter coldly then turned to the Hokage. "Warn him however that, even if it is Hinata, she remains the heiress of the clan for now and if he lays one finger on my daughter he will die a painful and horrible death." Hiashi warned.

"It will be done Hiashi. You may all go now. I'll take care of the rest." The Hokage said. Hiashi left not wasting another glance at his daughter. The others followed leaving only Naruto, the Hokage and team 8.

"What the hell was that!" Kiba exploded. Had _his _Hinata just been tasked with babysitting that stranger?

"Stay your tongue Kiba. This is the Hokage." Shino scolded his dog-lover teammate. Kiba seemed ready to explode again.

"What exactly is your problem Inuzuka?" Sarutobi asked. Kiba tried to find a reason to disagree but the presence of the Hokage coupled with the hard stare he was giving him proved thought to be difficult.

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect, are you sure you will leave Hinata alone with that stranger that could possibly-" He was cut off by Hinata. "Are you questioning my ability to defend myself?"the heiress to the Hyuuga clan said angrily, resembling her father for the briefest of moments. Kiba started sweating. That was a trap-question he knew it. "Um...um..."

"Its decided then." Sarutobi said. "Well then...I will leave you Hinata with Naruto to..." The Hokage stopped abruptly when he realized something was wrong.

"What the...?" Team 8 said when they looked around. Naruto was not there. He and his equipment werent there.

"How did he..?Anyway so here is a map with the house Naruto can stay in, go and fetch him Hinata, he's your responsibility after all." Sarutobi said smiling after he gave Hinata a small map.

"Yes." Said Hinata left through the open from where Naruto had gone through.

"We should..." Said Kiba moving to follow but was stoped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see the Hokage restraining him.

"It appeards I have an urgent mission for you two. It seems Tora has escaped again." Said Sarutobi smiling. Kiba sighed in defeat, Shino was stoic and Akamaru growled lowly at the mention of the demon cat.

* * *

That's chapter 2. people, you must review. if you don't, new people wont read it and I wont be encouraged to continue.

Don't make me use my author jutsus on you.

M.


	3. Getting to Know You

So far I am disapointed at the response this story has so far and I only hope people will start reading and reviewing. Without further ado...

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.

Personally I believe that Mister Miles or whatever the name of the captured man whose ancestor was Altair could easily incapasitate the Doctor and then use him to get out of there. I mean he didnt even try to resist or escape. How lame is that. And he's supposed to have been an assassin. Pah.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Getting to Know You...**

Hinata jumped off the window on a building roof and looked around. _'How the hell did he leave the room without any of us noticing? Even the Hokage? I thought he wasnt a Ninja?' _Were few of the thoughts that troubled her. Hinata raced around the Village occasionally activating her Byuakugan but to no avail. Hinata was getting frustated. '_He shouldnt be out of the Village. Why would he come so far to leave again? and why would he request a home and me for his guide? He must be either hiding or somewhere remote. I should get higher ground to get good view of the Village.' _Hinata thought and headed for the trail that lead up to the Hokage monument. That would provide the right view for her to make full use of her bloodline limit.

Instead of just walking all the way through the path she jumped from road to road thus climbing the mountain very fast. She stopped running when she reached the small building complex and woods. After she passed those, the Hokage heads were straight ahead. She walked calmy observing the few villagers that passed by. She was thinking hard on the mysterious man that had just made his way into her life. She also was stuck with him for a few months. By her own choice nonetheless. She didnt know why she accepted his plea but for some reason she found it hard to refuse him even though he used only his eyes. Hinata couldnt imagine what he did to other women who could understand his language. Was he doing the same with her? Was he using her? ... No, she didnt believe that. The man's eyes looked true. But what she had to do now was to f-...'_WTF?' _

Hinata froze as soon as she turned from the buildings and exited the woods. '_No kidding.' _Was the only thought that passed through her mind as she saw the figure standing attop the Fourth Hokage's head looking at the Village below. She immiediately recognized him. It was Naruto. She could help but admire the man's prideful stance as he stood straight on his feet with his left hand placed lightly on the hilt of his sword. He was standing with one foot ahead of the other and his torso slightly turned so he had to slightly turn his head to the right to gaze upon the village with his hands a little behind his torso.

His cloak was dancing with the wind flowing to his left. His hood, along with his face, being on the side as it was reminded her of a hawk. His entire stance and attidute was the one of a hawk looking down on its prey.

Hinata shivered unconsciously. That man sent away a small amount of a mix of power, self control and faith along with a hint of danger. Summarized, the only people Hinata had felt the same aura around were her father when he was faced with the danger of the Hyuuga council and the Hokage when he reminded his councilors and enemies that he was the Hokage. Hinata had seen few times when someone provoked Sarutobi forward from this stage. It wasnt a pleasant experience.

The aura of this man was... was....she could exactly place it. Hinata had worked with ANBU few times, but those few times she had, the aura emminating from the group's stealth assassins was the closest to what she was feeling right now. Hinata shivered again and wondered what to do as Naruto gazed the Village as if looking for something. inata also noticed that the sun was soon going to set.

After a couple of minutes the sun was close to the mountains across the massive forest covered fields.

Hinata snaped out from her non-moving state when Naruto suddenly moved from his watcher stance and sat cross leged looking ahead his left hand still on the hilt of his sword. He seemed to watch the sun set. Hinata once again wondered what to do and if she should leave and come later before she interrupted him. She was taken out of his thoughts whan Naruto, without turning his head pated lightly the stone next to him three times. Hinata nearly jumped from surprise. '_Did he... sense me somehow? But he is not a Ninja! How can he do it? Still... did he just tell me to come sit by him.? I guess he did. Well isnt that romantic? Atop a high place watching the sunset, sitting side by side...one thing leads to the other and...' _Hinata shook her head to clear it of such thoughts and paced proudly closer. She approached and was standing besides his sitting form but refused to sit by him. Naruto didnt do anything for a minute but the patted the same spot with his palm once more. Hinata sighed feeling again that force that wouldnt let her refuse him.

She surrender and sat cross-leged where he had pated his hand. It was bit too close to him for her taste, but she let it go. Both watched as the orange-colored sun was half way lost through the mountains. Hinata couldnt exactly see his face but he was looking in front of him anyhow. Hinata looked in front of her as well. It was still considered rude to stare, even more so to an, almost, total stranger.

They looked at the sun for some minutes and it seemed to ease Hinata from her tensed state. After the sun was lost behind the mountains Hinata couldnt help but whisper: "Beautiful."

o her surprise she heard Naruto repeat: "Beautiful." She turned her head and surprisingly he was looking at her, not the sun. His eyes held a softnese she rarely saw before. Naruto immediately turned his head in front of him as if embarrased.

'_Does he even know what the word means? And if he did...did he say it for tthe sun or...me? Ugh this is so frustating. I'm gonna teach him to speak alright.' _Hinata thought as she unconsciously blushed a little at Naruto's comment.

Both stayed like that for a while, until Naruto got on his feet with a swift movement and streched his hands. He let out a satisfied sigh and gave an eye-smile to Hinata before walking away casualy. Hinata wouldnt have any of that. She got on her feet and caught up with him and got in front of him. Naruto had an amused look which Hinata didnt see as she was removing the map from her pocket. She opened it and showed Naruto where his home was. Naruto saw it and looked up at her who was making ahnd signs. '_Come, I'll take you there.' _She said. Naruto eye-smiled and motioned for her to start walking. Hinata complied and Naruto followed not two steps behind her.

Along the way Hinata could help but steal glances at him with her Byakugan. Everytime she did he would eye-smile and wave at her. Somehow he understood what she did. Hinata didnt understand how but she was too tired to do anything. It was long day thats for sure. After coming back from a mission which, despite deing easy, had a lot of running she had to go catch that stranger around. Strange thing is she didnt notice him until she saw him. While logical that a non-ninja's chakra levels are not noticeable she should have sensed him. What would she do if he had actually hided or tried to leave? She would need Kiba for that occasion to track his scent. Oh well.

The house the Sandaime had allowed Naruto was one of the few above the Hokage mountain so they didnt have to climb all the way down. It also was a bit isolated but still close to the Village if need be.

Hinata removed the key the Third had given her and opened the door to the medium sized double-storie building. She motioned Naruto to come in and he complied and eyed the space with suspicion. It was nice, as he wanted it. It didnt have anything other than the necessities but still the furniture and what decoration there was was placed smartly, to cover all the space evenly and present a disciplined yet beautiful house.

Naruto let out a sigh of satisfaction. He alowed himself to do so. He thought of something and turned to Hinata telling her with his hand communication.

'_Are you going to leave and come tomorrow?' _He asked her. Hinata thought for a second. She tried to think objectively. While she didnt think he would be fine without her, staying in the same house as a man she wasnt family or married to for such a long time was not such a good idea. Although... the situation could progress, better, if they were so close.

Shaking her head off such thoughts once more Hinata made her decision and hoped it was the right one.

'_I dont know. I assume I should stay here until you can at least communicate to someone who doesnt know hand communication.' _She replied. Naruto's eyes shined with mischievousness he didnt know he had.

'_Okay, shall I go and warn the bed for you?' _He joked. While making jokes and conversation in hand language was not so efficient, it was more than enough to make Hinata blush furiously and Naruto to let out a thunderous laughter before containing and inwardly scolding himself.

'_Forgive me, it was a stupid joke from my part.' _Naruto said before moving into the kitchen. Hinata was still blushed and struggled to remember how to breathe.

'_Did he just...made a joke about s-s-sex? Does that mean that he... has he ever...done it before?' _Hinata couldnt stop the thoughts racing through her mind and eventually had ti fight back the urge to ask him, failing miserably. She decided that she would ask politely sometime later.

Meanwhile Naruto looked around in the kitchen and was satisfied that the kitchen was fully stocked. He came back to Hinata.

'_I intend on making dinner. Would you like to join me?' _he asked her. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts to reply.

'_I'd love to but please let me cook. Its not that I dont trust you, its just that I always enjoyed cooking and I am rarely let to as it isnt onsidered proper._' Naruto contained a laugh as he had been rude enough for one day. He wouldnt let himself slip again.

_'If that is your wish. I will go and pick a room. Its seems there are three. Choose either._' Naruto said and bowed respectively before moving up the stairs to the second floor. Hinata decided not to think about his sudden change of attitude. She moced to the kitchen and after she located every ingredient she started making one of her favorite foods(**I dont know anything about Japanese cooking whatsoever so I wont say much about it). **

After she finished and prepared the table for two, she shouted Naruto's name so that he would hear her and come down. Apparently he did because he got down not a minute later. What cause Hinata to nearly drop the glass she was holding was his attire. He still hadnt removed his face mask but had let his cloak and sword upstairs, leaving him in a white leather, sleeved shirt that showed off the muscles on his upper body and arm. He was muscular but not overly so, he was more like an athlete than a body builder but he was still more fit that most common Ninja. He wore his black pants and his short blade was loosely straped on his back.

He waved as he came down and bowed slightly at her before he sat. He waited her to sit and begin eating before he did too. He ate with the utmost care, not too fast or clumsy but not too slow or formal either, like he had practised this way many times. Just the right way for dinner with a near stranger woman. '_Like a date.' _Hinata thought. They didnt exchange few words as their hands were occupied but Hinata told him how basic things like the table, chair, fork, spoon and things like that were called and he memorised them perfectly. Hinata also informed him that she would have to pass by the Hyuuga compound tomorrow so that she coud get some clothes and other stuff she needed if she was going to stay with him for some time. Naruto offered to help her and she accepted.

After they finished dinner Naruto politely cleaned the table and washed the dishes denying when she asked to help saying that it was only fair since she cooked such a great food. Hinata kept him company anyhow and they stayed in a comfortable silence with only the sound of water and plate against plate breaking it.

After that, Naruto, as a gentleman, offered to accompany her to her room seeing she was tired and it was late. Hinata accepted again and they climbed the stairs side by side. Hinata inspected the two rooms that were the biggest anyway since Naruto took the smallest. She chose the middle sized with a bed for two instead for the bigger with another bed for two. Naruto said goodnight and left her room with a bow closing her door behind him. Hinata felt an emptyness and disapointment but shook it off. What would he do? Sleep with her? Yeah right. Like that was gona happen. She sighed and undressed staying in her undershirt and shorts as she lied in the bed. This would be a rough night. She never managed to sleep easily on a room different than her own. This had proven a problem in missions but they rarely slept on hotels anyway. She braced herself and tried to relax.

*

*

Some hours later, Hinata woke up screaming from the nightmare she had. Only a few hours ago she had managed to sleep and even then it was troubled sleep full of nightmares that caused her to trash around and yell. She woke up with a high pitched scream that would put even Sakura to shame.

The next moment the lights turned on revealing Naruto on the door short blade in hand ready to attack at any sight of a threat. He was only dressed with his mask which he didnt remove in his sleep and the pants he slept with. Seeing it was only Hinata trashing around and yelling, he approached her worriedly and shook her arm to snap her out of it.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto obviously worried shake her arm with a plea visible in his eyes. Hinata closed her mouth stoping the scream she didnt know she was still releasing. She looked around sweating in her enviroment. The lights were open, her bed was messed up and Naruto was sitting beside her holding her hand only dressed in a pants revealing his torso which surprisingly looed even better than she thought it would and even what she imagined had made her drool for at least five minutes a few hours ago.

His pleading eyes made her try to control her sobs. Without caring, Hinata buried her head into his chest crying uncontrolably. Naruto surpassed his surprised and wrapped his arms tenderly around her and made soothing sound rocking her back and forth while she cried on his chest keeping her hands between their bodies. Naruto didnt know what was happenning but apparently Hinata was having a terrible nightmare and he felt it was his duty to help her. And she seemed to want help if he judged byt how she unconsciously wrapped herself around him.

Naruto soothed Hinata for more than five minutes until she managed to control herself and unwrap her arms and legs from him but still staying in his arms. naruto didnt let her go seeing she was still very close to crying again. Hinata controled herself enough to do so shakily hand signs.

'_I have problems sleeping in new enviroments.' _Understanding flashed through Naruto's eyes and it became clear that as soon as he left her room she would be back to the nightmare.

He bought his hands around her to form hand signs.

'_Perhaps you should go back to your house then.' _Naruto proposed. Hinata shakily made more hand signs.'_I'll be fine by tomorrow. The first night is the worst.' _She told him. Naruto didnt respond, he was hesitating over what he should do. He tried to gently unwrap his arms from her earning a loud: "Please dont go!" From Hinata. Naruto understood that much. Hinata knew she was asking too much of him but couldnt helpt it. SHe was hysterical now and she wouldnt let him go. Naruto repositioned himself behind her and drew so that she was resting her back on his chest and his arms were gently placed around her waist and met in front of her belly. Hinata let a content sigh and enjoyed Naruto's voice as he lowly sang a song from his homeplace. It reminded her of a lullaby but the language and accent were so different she couldnt tell. Still, that language seemed perfect for the song, and Hinata soon found her eyelids closing by the perfect sounds of the man's voice. She vividly knew she would regret it in the morning, but sleeping in his arms gave a strange feeling perfection and completion.

Hinata slept no longer than five minutes later and Naruto stayed holding her sleeping form ih his arms and wondering how it had come to this and what his feelings were for the girl. After all, feelings should be realised, embraced and controled...

*

*

*

* * *

Dont think this is rushed. It was only an accident, this wont happen again any time soon between Naruo and Hinata. Hope that you'll like it.

On other news. I reference to this week's manga release **at least Naruto wasnt dump enough to believe her! Thank god! And Sakura chose the easiest way out of the situation but also the most deceiving. Sorry _Sakura-chan _Naruto is the same dumb stupid boy anymore!**

**REVIEW! Or else Altair will apear and drag Naruto all the way back to Masyaf.**


	4. Meet Team 7!

**Nothing to say. Just review fellas!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto or Asassin's Creed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Meet Team 7!**

Hinata was feeling a very comfortable warm feeling and just wanted to stay like this forever. She wasnt awake, but not asleep either and she didnt want to wake up. Eventually though, she started slowly opening her eyes. The first things she noticed was herself, nearly naked, that didnt surprise her, thats how she usually slept, but then she noticed a pair of strong hands wraped around her waist. She took some seconds to look at the hands while her brain tried to start working.

The left hand's ring finger was cut and he wore a small, strange black ring on his pinkie. The other hand was normal, only strange thing a siver one-piece ring that was on his index. It seemed beautiful to Hinata even though it didnt have any writing, symbol or something like that. Its simplycity yet its beauty amazed her.

Slowly, very slowly her brain started to function and memories from last night flooded her. She blushed furiously as she realised she was still on the man's lap and had apparently slept there. She was also surprised at the man's noble nature. He could do anything he liked, from fleeing to raping her, yet he stayed there with her and had apparently not left. He probably didnt sleep either.

She raised her head and sure enough, there was his face staring at her from above with softense and care in his eyes. She was almost certain that he was smiling softly under his mask but since he still wore the damn thing she couldnt be sure. She blushed again thinking of her position and made a move to get up but his strong arms didnt allow it. He held her in place, not pressuring, but not allowing anything either. Apparently he didnt find it embarrasing. Hinata sighed and decided that she wasnt very against it and relaxed enjoying his warmth and the memory of him singing. His arms started to rub hers to warm her and it worked, although the heat on her cheeks were from the feeling of his rough hands on her arms. It was nice feeling.

After some time, he unwrapped his arms allowing her to move. Hinata rose into a sitting position, always on his lap, and looked at him with disapointment in her eyes. It was subcoscious, but she couldnt help it. Naruto released a small laugh and told her in hand language:

"_I think we must get ready. We have a lot of things to do and we'll probably have visitors later." _That confused Hinata a bit but didnt question it until she got up and had put something more on than her ,bra-less **(for all of you pervy-readers. I know you're out there!),**undershirt and her sleeping shorts. When she was satisfied with how she looked she got out of the bathroom to find him, fully-clothed, adjusting a strap of his left forearm protector.

He looked up at her and made an eye-smile. '_I have to go in the woods for a few minutes. Its a routine training of mine so if you'd wait for me or do something else I would appreciate it.' _Without waiting for an answer, he jumped out of the window although they were on the second floor. When Hinata reached the window to look outside, he was already running into the trees at a speed she didnt think civilians were capable of. Next thing she knew she was cursing herself. She had thought of asking him first if he'd done _it _before but that wasnt so important. What did he mean visitors though?

Hinata decided how she would thank him for his support yesterday night. He did tell her to do anything she liked didnt he? **(sorry my perverted friends, it wont happen...yet) **She knew he wanted to help her but she could do it herself.

Hinata made her way to town and moved to her home. The Hyuuga compound was quiet at this time of the day and after a short lecture from her father, Hinata gathered some clothes in a storage scroll, some things she needed to take with her and some others...just in case.

After she finished, she decided to do something about his strange outfit. She knew that he would abandon it so she decided to buy him a cloak to not draw attention. She also had noticed the strange mark on the back his long white cloak that resembled an 'A' only it didnt have a lone to connect the two long ones, and the endges were curving to the inside along with some other details. She ordered the black cloak with the insignia on it on a special shot. It would be ready in half an hour so she only had to wait a bit. In the meantime she sat on a bench thinking.

When the cloak was ready she began making her way back to her new house for what seemed to be some months. It still felt uncomfortable to live on the same house with a man when there are only the them and last night's events weren't helping but this opened a new option Hinata had never considered in her life before. All the years of her life she was training hard to gain her father's approval and while she was considered one of the strongest Hyuugas now, her father still treated her coldly and her sister Hanabi was jealous of her power and angry at her for being branded with the Caged Bird Seal, something Hinata had nothing to do with. Hinata had devoted her life so far to being strong, turning down every offer made by boys that only wanted her for her body or position. Romance had never been in her priorities...but that seemed to change now and Hinata knew herself well enough to know it. Even if that man wasnt what she would end up with, something inside her had began and she now had interest in something more than training.

As she approached the house she heard voices outside it.

"We've been knocking for five minutes now! Do you think we should smash the door Sasuke-kun?" Said high-pitched feminie voice.

"Hn." Was the only thing that said the other, male voice.

"No way are you serious Sakura? You cant just break into people's houses like that! And say that you do, what would you do if you entered and found them...busy?"Said another male room with a hint in the end. Hinata herself blushed a little. She activated her Byuakugan and saw Sakura punch her brown-haired teammate in the head and shrieking something she couldnt understand. Sasuke was standing cross-armed and with the famous Sasuke-pout in place.

Hinata walked into the clearing in front of the house and approached them. Kiyoshi stoped rubbing his head and greeted cheerly.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Hello Kiyoshi-kun. Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." The rest greeted back and approached her.

"Where is he? We must escort him to the counsil." Said Sasuke.

"He has left for a while. He should be back any moment." Hinata replied.

"You mean you let him alone? And you allowed him to leave?" Asked Sakura.

"If he wanted to leave or hurt us, he would have done it in one of the thousand chances he had since he got here. So I will say I trust him." Hinata declared with determination. Sakura gave her a look that questioned her sanity, Kiyoshi clearly trusted her and Sasuke's face didnt change.

"You can come inside if you want." Hinata said. But before anyone could answer they heard a voice, which Hinata immediately recognized, behind them say "Sasuke Uchiha."

They turned and saw Naruto leaning in a tree looking at them and especially Sasuke.

"There he is." Kiyoshi said cheerfully but he as well as the rest of team 7 were wondering how he sneaked up on them.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked stoicly. Hinata shook her head.

"He doesnt understand our language." The rest looked at her as if she was crazy and then back at the man who was looking at them curiously.

"What do you mean he doesnt understand us?" Asked Sakura.

"He speak a different language. One of the reasons I live with him is because he needs to learn our language. He does understand hand communication. Ask him with that." Hinata replied. Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head in embarrasement, he clearly forgot the language or he didnt pay attention when it was due on the academy. Sasuke though repeated his question.

'_How do you know my name?' _He asked. '_I had a friend who knew you.' _Was Naruto's reply. Sasuke was more confused but decided to not press the matter.

"You must come with us. The council requests your presence immediately." Sakura said. Naruto looked at Hinata curiously and she translated. I appears that this would be the pattern. Others didnt have the patience to do hand language, so she would do it. Naruto nodded.

"Before we go." Hinata said and unsealed the black cloak. She gave it to Naruto who examined it and gave her an eye-smile before putting it on and closing it, covering everything from his neck to his anckles. Only his boots and his hood were visible. The black cloak with the white insignia on the back really suited him.

"Lets get going." Said Sasuke and he walked away followed by Sakura and Kiyoshi. Naruto went after them and Hinata on the rear. On the way they didnt get strange looks because people with cloaks was everyday sight. Naruto didnt mark out so much.

They entered the big red building which was the Hokage building. The moved to a big room which had along table. The middle of it was closer to the door and there sat the Hokage and his advisors. On the left stood the civilian council and on the right stood the Shinobi clan heads.

Team 7 with naruto and Hinata approached the middle and bowed. Team 7 seven retreated to a corner of the room leaving Hinata and the cloaked man in the middle of it.

"Hinata, I will speak so that everyone can understand, I hope you can translate the message to hand language so our guest can understand it as well?" Asked the Hokage. Hinata nodded.

"First of all, I want you to ask him how the house we gave him was." Hinata said the same in hand signs and a few hand signs from Naruto later Hinata was speaking.

"He sais he likes it very much and he thanks you, but he requests that we get to the point of this meeting if it isnt trouble." Sarutobi passed his fingers through his beard.

"Hmm, alright then. Tell him that we need some information about him and his abilities." Hinata showed him and he replied.

"He asks what it is that you want to know. He will answer if he can." Hinata said, that troubled Sarutobi a little bit.

"Well, all of it is simple, yet on his case it'll prove, interesting." Said Hiruzen. "First of all we need to knw where he is from." A short exchange of signs later.

"He sais that you wouldnt know it and even if you would you wouldnt understand."

"Try us." Insisted Sarutobi. Another exchange of hand signs.

"He sais he is from what we call 'The Continent'." That caused many murmurs. One civilian decided to say it out loud.

"He is obviously lying Hokage-sama. The 'Continent' is just a myth. It doesnt exist." Sarutobi was thoughtful.

"While many support it is a myth, it is true that all the Elemental countries are surounded by water. It wouldnt be so much of a shock if there is land somewhere. And look at the evidence! His clothing is different, his weapons are different, hell even his language is different. It could all be fake of course, but I dont see why he would enter such trouble only to give us the impression he is from an unknown country. And while me myself would like to ask him about his country, more important matters come first." Sarutobi said with his thats-a-fact tone. At that point a civilian asked for permission to speak.

"Yes?" allowed the Hokage.

"Even if he does come from the Continent, why enter so much trouble to come to the Leaf?" Questioned a middle aged rich merchant.

"Thats a very good question that we should ask the man himself." Sarutobi said and turned to Hinata motioning her to ask. After some hand signs Hinata mouthed his response.

"He sais he has mission to do in our country as well as honor a promise he gave long ago." Hinata repeated the same things Naruto said at the Hospital. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb.

"We'll need more than that." Said Koharu. Hinata asked Naruto for more. To no avail.

"He is not allowed to speak about either of them What he _can _tell us and he thinks we should know is that his mission will benefit the Leaf greatly." That again caused murmurs.

"Silence!" ordered Sarutobi gaining what he asked for. "We'll get to that again in the next months, right now an ability evaluation is in order. Before we ask him, I want to ask you Hinata if you managed to see at least something of his abilities." The Hokage asked Hinata who asnwered without hesitation.

"He seems to be confident in his abilities with the weapons he carry greatly, and I have seen him move at speeds greater than those of a basic Ninja. So far that is all I know." Hinata said. Sarutobi considered it before speaking again.

"Okay, we will ask him of his abilities now. Please go ahead and ask him." Hinata did.

"He sais that he cant tell us everything. It would be easier if he showed us. But still, he wants us to know that he is immune to our 'illusionary abillities' as he called them, he can effectively dodge most of our techniques he has seen and he believes he is fairly well in hand to hand combat. He claims to have several tricks up his sleeve." If Hinata only knew how true that was.

"Hmm...hard to believe but we dont know anything about the people of the Continent and he did block Inoichi from entering his mind, something extrememly rare. Ask him about his plans for the future please."

"He plans on contacting someone for advice today, after that he plans to spent a couple of month at least learning our language and finishing his training." Hinata repeated what Naruto had shown her.

"Someone?" Asked Sarutobi frowning slightly.

"A person from his homeplace." Hinata replied.

"Okay. You said earlier that he said he would train? What does he mean exactly?" he asked, as did Hinata.

"He cant say." Hinata answered shaking her head.

"What do you mean he cant say? He _will _tell us! If he wants to join us he will have to obey!" Koharu said. Sarutobi glared at her and released some of his killing intent.

"I dont remember giving you permission to speak Koharu!" Koharu 'hmph'ed and looked the other way. The Hokage turned back to Hinata.

"While I wouldnt put it that way, it is true that witholding information isnt allowed in a Ninja Village." Hinata passed this on and declared Naruto's answer.

"While it is true that the Hokage is his master as long as he stays and works here, his loyalty to you comes second to his loyalty to his master on his homeland and it was him who forbade him of reveiling their ways. But he sais that we shouldnt worry, we'll get to know soon enough." Hinata said. Sarutobi rubed his eyes again in frustation.

"Only one last question before you go. Does he think he'll have any specialization when he'll be ready to join our ranks?" Sarutoi asked. Hinata asked Naruto, whose smirk no one saw.

"Asassination, infiltration, intel gathering." Hinata translated what he had said in hand language.

"Ok, now off with you two. We need to think to ourselves." Said the Hokage. Hinata and Naruto bowed and left the room, followed by team seven.

"Why are we allowing this man to join our ninja if he is not one?" Asked Danzo who was inwardly plotting Sarutobi would discard him so he could have him join his ROOT.

"We allow him, because he might just be what Konoha needs." Sarutobi answered in a low voice that only the Shinobi and the civilian on his left heard.

*

*

*

* * *

**There! A sweet chapter and not so hard to write although on the counsil I was thinking of putting more, but decided against it. I am also wondering on how fast i should bring the two love birds together. Hinata is not yet in love, but begining to do so and Naruto is an Asassin, he wont go for it until he is sure of his feelings. Whadaya think?**

**Review! or Danzo will get Naruto into his ROOT and torture our hero before he escapes.**


	5. Why is Fate Cruel?

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Why is Fate Cruel?  
**

Hinata and Naruto exited the Hokage building and headed to the path leading atop the mountain. Team 7 said their goodbyes about how kakashi wanted them and about how they would be meeting again(that particular one coming from Sasuke) and they left.

They made their way to the house without communication. Naruto was deep in thought and Hinata was too. Hinata had no idea how things would be between them now. Naruto had apparently seen her half-naked (even fully-named but she couldnt know that since she was asleep), held her in his arms while sleeping and was there for her when she needed him, not caring they barely had met each other. And Hinata was no fool, that look in his eyes when she woke up was not only one of affection, but also one of lust. So he thought she was pretty, thats a good thing, but apprently he was too noble to do anything while she slept. While she didnt think she would like him if he had done anything, she felt a sligt disappointement that nothing would happen, even this way. But this was nonsense! They had only met for two days. And yet she had crush on him. After two days, she had a crush on him if nothing more. Its like she was drawn to this man. She couldnt explain it, like she knew him from somewhere and for along time.

Not two days had passed and he had her almost full trust. She trust him more than she trusted some of the people of this Village.

She was cut off from her thoughts when Naruto opened the door and called her name for her to enter. She was flattered, who said chivalry had died? What startled her more was that Naruto motioned her to sit on the table. She complied and he sat across her hands on the table to to make signs.

"_if you would agree, since we will be living together we should agree to some rules, define our personal space, and the likes." _Very thoughtful of him. Hinata liked that.

"_I agree. Its a very good idea and very nice of you."_

_"Thank you. By all means, do go first." _Hinata though about it for a while before answering.

"_Well, not really much. Just knock before entering a bathroom or a bedroom. I would rather do the cooking if you wouldnt mind and I want you to know that I trust you enough to not worry over you to much." _

"_Again thank you. Do the cooking if you want, I never quite liked it anyway. I would never enter your room if it wasnt an emergency, you can be sure of that and I will respect you and your privacy. We should get to know each other since we'll be living together. Sadly I can only say that much about myself. I will do my best though." _Naruto proposed.

"_Sure, why not? Am well, you know my name. I am part of the Hyuuga clan. actually, I am the heiress as my father points out every chance he gets. I like flowers, nice views and training. My hobie is cooking since I dont get to do it so often. i dislike emotionless and cruel people as well as people who force their will upon others just because they can." _Hinata concluded.

_"What is so special about your clan? Is it your eyes?"_

_"Yes, our eyes are an effect of our bloodline, which allows us to see many things other people dont, as well as our fighting style which is considered one of the strongest only surpassed by the style used by Gai and his student, but they dont count since they are the only ones fit enough to perform such crazy moves." _Naruto had a playful look on his eyes.

"_The best style of the Village huh? Do I get to see it anytime?" _

_"I could show you but you might get very injured. Chakra strikes are dealt inside one's body while there is no outside harm."_

_"I'll risk it. How about now?" _She nodded and both got up heading outside. They went into a clearing in the back of the house. Naruto removed his sword and gently placed it leaning in a tree. He removed his new black cloak but not that white cloak of his.

"_How about we make a bet?" _Naruto proposed.

"_What kind of bet?" _The playful look was still there in his eyes.

"_Well, if you manage to place one hit on me using only your Gentle Fist, I will answer to whatever question you have if you promise not to tell anyone else." _That sounded very appealing to Hinata. Questions was one thing her mind was full of. But was he really that confident in himself?

_"And if I lose?" _She questioned, inwardly hoping he'd ask something sort of kissing, treating or even something perverted. Of course, she knew he would never ask something like that and true enough, he didnt.

"_How about information?"_

_"Information?" _Hinata repeated suspiciously.

"_Nothing classified I assure you. I am just amazed by your Village and want to know how it works." _It didnt need much thought, it was a reasonable request and in any case, she liked speaking with him even if he would do the questions.

"_Agreed." _Naruto eye-smiled at her response.

Hinata dropped in the Gentle Fist stance and Naruto bend his knees lightly waiting for her attack. Without a word, Hinata activated her Byakugan and focused on Naruto. She sensed no trained chakra on him but that didnt stop her as she wanted to test the strange man herself.

She charged forward and sent a medium speed open palm at him. He twisted his torso and bent his body so the palm passed harmlessly rom his right. He didnt stop his move as he arced his body backwards to avoid the second open pal directed at him. He ducked under a strike and backfliped to avoid another.

This kept going for some minutes as Naruto, with flexibility surprising considering his clothing, avoided all of her srikes but also grabbed her wrists when he couldnt dodge. He was sweating slightly now, but his moves handt slowed down and Hinata wasnt any better. Hinata was getting frustated. She lost her focus from a moment and Naruto after dodging the considering weak strike moved swiftly and was behind her in less than a second and he held both of her arms in his own in front of her. To someone coming in the clearing now, it would seem as if the man hugged her from behind. And his face was inches above and behind the back of her head. Hinata struggled for a while, but her palms could touch him and she couldnt reomove his tight grip of her wrists. She couldnt do the Rotation without space to move and even with her Byakugan she couldnt find a weak spot to hit him somehow. After some pointless struggle she gave in to her fate and stoped struggling with a sigh. His hold was less pressuring now but she still couldnt move an inch.

Yes. It was now and officially true that a non-ninja had defeated the Gentle Fist without so much as a counter-attack. If Hiashi found out about this, she was going to be in trouble, despite the fact the only person better than her in the Gentle Fist was him and Neji. Well, she would have to answer him now wouldnt she?

She decided to look at the bright side. While his hold was clearly restricting, once she gave up struggling she felt good with his arms around her. It could even seem tender.

But like every good thing comes to an end way too soon, that one was no exception. He let her go. The spar was clearly over. She turned to face him and he had already retrieved his cloak and was putting it on. He looked at her and eye-smiled before making signs.

"_That was very intense. The Gentle Fist is really good but not so effective when one can avoid it. Still, I won so we'll have a nice afternoon talking about the structure of your Village."_Naruto informed her.

"_Yes, but-" _She stoped making signs when she sensed someone some meters behind her and saw Naruto stiffen and look around hastily. The next fraction of a second she helt a slight pain as a senbon entered the back of her neck. She knew enough of Anatomy and senbons to know she would be out in seconds. She collapsed to her legs trying to unblur her sight. In front of her two figures appeared and blocked Naruto from coming to one who threw the senbon landed behind her and placed a kunai on her neck. She saw one forming signs. So they knew he didnt speak their language.

"_Come with us. Or the girl dies." _Naruto immediately responded.

"_Let her go and I'll come." _

Her vison becoming even more blurry and then seeing black, a second before she passed out Hinata thought she heard someone shout: "Let the girl go!"

As the world faded completely and her senses failed her, she was drawn to blackness.

*

*

*

Hinata half-opened one eye. She saw the blurr image of a figure besides her. Nothing more. She closed her eyes again. She was on a bed covered with sheet. She tried to move some muscles and felt pain all over her neck, arms, chest and back. Shr groaned and reopened her eyes. Her vision having cleared a tad, she managed to recognize the figure sitting besides her bed. It was man with a white coat and hood. Yes, it was Naruto with the only visible part of his face, his eyes, full of worry. Something she had seen only once before, but not to such extend. She tried to raise her arms to ask him what happenned but e saw her strained face and held her in place. When he made sure she wasnt trying again, he made his own signs.

"_Three ninjas came and knocked you out. I took care of them, but the needle was poisoned. It seems that even if I did come with them they wanted you dead to clear any witnesses. I am really sorry for breaking your rules not half an hour after naming them but I had no choise. The time it took to transfer you to the hospital you would have died. I removed the poison but you wont be able to move for a day or two. I'll go now, leave to your peace. Please forgive me." _With that he walked out of the door. Totally confused as to why he would apologize, Hinata looked around her to find any clues. It was obvious she couldnt move much and her neck hurt like hell but she managed to see the small syringe and a glass with about a centimeter of a blackish liquid left on the night-stand besides the bed. So that's how he removed the poison. She looked further around her. She realised she was in her new room, inside the house. That made sense. He didnt have time to take her to the hospital so he removed the poison himself. At that point she only had to rest so to move her would only cause her pain.

But why did he apologize? Hinata went through the rules she had set. Personal space and privacy, and no entering each other's room without checking or permission. Well, he obviously entered her room without permission, but that was okay since it was to save her life. So?

Then her brain started to fully take in what happenned. her neck, chest, back and her arms to the elbows hurt a lot so that must have been where the poison took effect. But then...

She groaned again but managed to raise her arms a bit and thus the sheet to look down upon herself. Sure enough, she was wrapped up in medical bandages all over her chest, arms and neck. Only bandages. As the realization of why he would apologize hit her, she blushed madly the deepest shade of red she had achieved so far. Of course, to remove the poison with the syringe before it spred too much he had to remove her clothes. Said clothes were placed in order beside her in the bed.

Great, so lets get over things once again. She had cried and yelled in her sleep, had slept on his lap half-nude, had been humiliated in a spar AND he had seen her naked, AGAIN by no perverted intention. Could this get any worse?

Apparently yes, because now she had to stay still for days! How had she been so reckless not o notice these ninjas before? Admitted, she was so focused on him she let her guard down and she only sensed them when they made an offensive move, too late to counter or dodge. And he defeated all of them, how did he managed _that?_

Deciding she would not tire her brain further, the only thing she thought of doing was activate her Byakugan and see what he was doing. She did that and found him on his room, sitting in a desk writing a letter. She remembered saying that he wanted to ask someone advice.

Sadly, she couldnt understand the language and by the time he had finished she only understood his name on the end and a strange name, Altair, on the beginning. Naruto sealed it in an envelope and moved to his window. What was he planning to do? She found out soon enough as he brought two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled for a good five seconds. While she couldnt hear the sound, it was evident he had done so many times. To her great surprise, a majestic brown-white hawn came in the room and landed on Naruto's streched arm. Naruto pointed the envelope to the bird and it took it in its mouth before flying away through the same window it had entered.

Naruto moved to the stairs leading to the basement and to Hinata's great surprise she saw a man was straped in a chair. He had a sealed drawn in a paper on his forehead, which was suppressing his chakra to that of a civilian, striping him off any technique, jutsu or ability he had. To her surprise again, the man had another seal on his tongue, but since the seal was dependant of his chakra, it had weakened greatly.

Naruto sat in a chair across the man and looked at him for a while. He then made hand signs to the man requesting that he state who he works for and what he wanted with him. The man ignored him, defiant. Naruto cracked a smile, as if he was hoping for that kind of answer. He removed a small knife from his stomach plate and rose, approaching the man.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, not wanting to see this. She didnt understand why he didnt take him to the T&I department but he must have his reasons.

Suddenly feeling very tired, which wasnt so surpising, seeing as she survived from a usually fatal poison, she drifted off to sleep thoughts of the man that had gained her affection crossing her mind.

*

*

*

* * *

Thats it for that chapter. I could put a cliffhanger earlier, but that would make the chapter ridiculously small. SO no cliffhanger but expectation of development and questions exist.

Review! Or else they wotn be in an 'awkward' situation anytime soon.

Until next time,

M.


	6. Talks

Disclaimer:I Dont own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Hinata opened her eyes feeling sore throughout her entire body. She slowly remembered what happened the previous day. Or was it the previous day? How long had she been sleeping? She didnt know. Minutes or hours could have past. But it was a fact that she wasnt feeling tired at all. All that sleep did some good after all. While she wasnt tired, movement of her upper body still hurt alot. She sighed. One more day or two.

A while later the door opened a little and Naruto's hooded head peeked inside. Seeing her awake, he knocked, and assuming her groan was an affirmative, he came inside holding a tray with food. Hinata eyed it confused. Then she she was starving. Her stomach hurt from hunger. He placed the tray in the bed in front of her, and gently helped her into a sitting position. He gave her the disc and she started eating as fast as her dignity would allow her. Naruto waited patiently for her to finish. When she did she signed a quick thanks before he left with the empty disc. He came back and sat in a chair beside her bed.

_"You mind if I sit?"_he signed to her. Hinata shook her head no.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Fine. How long was I out?"_

_"Its morning. You slept for the rest of the day. Its natural, hell even I was out for a week." _

_"About that, what made you so exhausted? It cant be from walking only can it?"_Hinata had been wondering about it for some time.

_"I might tell you sometime but not now. You're not yet ready for the truth."_That confused Hinata a lot but she didnt press it. He'd tell her when he was ready.

_"How are you?"_Hinata asked.

_''Eager to collect my winnings."_Naruto said only to be met with a confused look.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I won our bet remember?"_Naruto told her. _'So thats what he means! Damn perverted thoughts! Out of my mind out of my mind out of my mind!'_Hinata shook her head free of these thoughts.

_"Oh yeah. So what do you want to know?"_Naruto seemed to think about it.

_"How about the structure of the Village? I might have to move on my own sometime and it wouldnt do us good if I got lost right?"_

_"Yeah. well, the Hokage Tower is at the base of the Hokage Mountain and is the center and heart of the Village. In front of it is the market district where most of the merchants have stands. On the right of the Hokage tower as you exit it is the Ninja Academy, where kids are trained to be ninjas. Houses are throughout the Village but usually Shinobi live on the right side of the Village, close to the tower, the Academy and the Shinoni headquarters. The hospital is on the left of the Tower but it is about the center of of the village, while the Academy is just besides it. Thats the basic structure of the Village."_ Naruto thought again before asking.

_"Interesting. I find the idea of the Academy fascinating. Can you tell me more about it?"_

_"Well, kids who want to enter, do so at the age of around 8 and graduate at twelve or so. About thirty percent of those are promoted to genin while the rest go back to the Academy or give up. The lessons are given by a number of Chuunin instructors, but the main ones are Iruka Umino and Mizuki. The lessons vary from Weapons and Martial Arts to the History of the Elemental Coutries and the three basic Ninja techniques._" Hinata said in her teacher-mode. Naruto nodded his heads.

_"Those instructors. They stay at the Academy or like everyone they stay around town? The should hurry to begin the lesson no?" _

_"From what I know the instructors dont stay at the Academy but at a building near it to make it in time or transfer the student to safety in case of emergency."_ Hinata replied.

_"I see. Could you tell me about the Nina ranks? Or is it classified?" _

_"No its not classified. The lowest is the Academy Student which isnt actually a Ninja but might become one, next is the Genin, which takes the easiest D-rank or maybe even C-ranked missions but does little more than that. The Chuunin is a full-blown Ninja, also the standard one, and takes on harder C,B and sometimes A-ranked missions. The exceptional Ninja of a Village who aquire the rank of Jounin are the best of the Village standard forces, and take on dangerous A or even S-ranked missions. The highest rank there is and the one that only the top Ninja can aquire is the one of an ANBU member. Little is known about their work but they take on the hardest missions and are responsible for the security of the Village."_

_"I see. So the ANBU answer to the Hokage and only him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It has come to my attention that things are not that way."_That confused Hinata. What was he talking about? It was obvious the ANBU answered to the Hokage and stupid for anyone to deny it, even more an outsider. Still, Naruto never seemed unreasonable so far, so Hinata would give him a chance.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Those Ninja that attacked us. They seemed an awful lot like the ANBU you mention and they also said they are part of a root ANBU. Ring any bells?"_Naruto replied. Hinata finally understood what he meant. Yes, word had reached Hinata about Danzo's small task force. But it was only rumors and there was no evidence for Sarutobi to base on and every one of them captured wouldnt be able to talk or would die accidentaly and Danzo would deny everything.

_"Thats a big story. Also a complicated and without evidence. I suggest you do not speak about it lest you are overheard. A council member is controling his own ANBU division, going by the name of ROOT. He has always stood against our leader and his teachings and plots his undergroud plans to take over, apparently with no luck so far."_ Had Hinata been speaking she would be growling with anger so far.

_"Can I ask you something too?"_Hinata asked.

"What is it?"

"Before I pass out, I think I heard a scream. What was it?" He was silent for some seconds.

_"A civilian was passing by and saw everything. He got angry and yelled. He left after things settled."_Naruto replied. Hinata had the feeling that he either lied, or hid part of the truth. _"Anyway, that is enough questions for now, I will leave you to your peace. Will you be requiring anything?"_

_"One more question?_" Hinata pleaded. Naruto rolled his eyes.

_"What now?"_

_"What is your homeland like?"_ She asked.

_"Beautiful. Its full of forests, deserts, plains, fields, rivers, lakes, oceans, cliffs, huge towns and many more."_He said. Hinata, judging from his eyes, was sure that if he could speak, his voice would be filled with admiration and love. He really liked his country. That only meant his reasons for leaving were great.

_"I'd like to see it sometime."_Hinata stated.

_"You wouldnt last a week there."_Naruto told her. Hinata was very offended. What was that supposed to mean? She could do just fine! Hinata gave him a death-glare.

_"I can take care of myself."_ She informed him.

_"I have no doubt you do but things are different there. Very different." _

_"If people live there, then I could deal just fine."_ She insisted.

_"No you dont understand. Women there are treated nearly as items. Property. They dont have an opinion, nor rights."_That confused and angered Hinata. In the Elemental countries women were sometimes mistreated, underestimated or even slaved and raped, but what Naruto described was monstrous. She tried not to make a scene. It was clear that Naruto didnt agree with this nor was he the cause of that so back to the matter at hand.

_"I still believe I could make it. I am not some helpless little woman."_ She told him.

_"And why is that?" _

_"Because I am a Ninja, I am far from helpless."_Hinata told him.

_"That is exactly my point! Ninja are helpless there. Why do you think you dont know the Continent exist? Because any of you who have made it there, were surprised by the conditions and didnt make it back or stayed there."_

_"What conditions?"_Hinata asked. She could understand what he meant. What could possibly be so terrible that none of the Ninja who made it there lived to say or come back?

_"Chakra is inaccesible there."_

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled, screw the hand language. Naruto gave a small laugh at her antics. As soon as Hinata shot up with her scream she felt a great pain on her back and let a yell of pain escape her lips as she fell sideways headed face-first to the floor. She never made it there as strong yet gentle hands wraped around her shoulders and held her just in time. Hinata inwradly cursed her luck for making a fool of herself another time. Naruto genly lifted her and placed her back in the bed. Hinata let loose a groan of pain and looked back at Naruto. His eyes werent readable so his expression was a mystery.

_"What do you mean chakra is inaccesible?"_

_"I mean just that. While physical and mental harmony is achieveable, it cant be used as chakra. Ninja teniques cant be used." _

_"What is wrong with that place?"_Hinata asked. To not be able to use you combined physical and mental energy even after training was unheard of. Onl special cases like Lee suffered by that.

_"Nothing is wrong with the Continent. What you people of the Elemental countries dont know or understand is that you are a very small portion of the world. The known world, and i am pretty sure there is more. Chakra is only accesible here because this place is special, not the others have something wrong."_

Hinata was feeling dizzy from all the information she got.

_"I need some time to think." _

_"Of course. I have a matter to attend to anyway. I will be back by lunch time."_Naruto informed her and got up. He gave Hinata a sympathetic look and went out the door.

*

**

* * *

**

Danzo was sitting on his desk seething inwardly. His guards would be sweating if they werent trained to be emotionless. They only pitied the next to bring him bad news.

The old war hawk had still to find out what happenned to the task force he'd sent to capture the stranger. Could it be that his forces were taken down? No. That wasnt possible. That non-ninja coulnt hope to defeat his trained ROOT agents. that left only the chance that another Leaf Shinobi had defeated them. But that wasnt an option either. If a Leaf Shinobi had battled and defeated them it would've caused a rocus and he would definitely have heard about it. Nearly two days had passed since he sent them. Could it be that the Hyuuga heiress beat them? That could be either, since his reports showed that she was mostly weak besides her medical jutsu. What the hell happenned?

Just then one of his ROOT operatives appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Danzo-sama." He said emotionlessly. Danzo raised his bandaged head and looked at the bowed man.

"What is it?"

"Your presence is needed in the south exit." The man said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Then you may leave." Danzo said and the man left. Danzo slowly rose from his seat and walked slowly toward his destination with his wooden stick. As he passed he saw his various operatives do their jobs.

Some were training, others were forging papers needed for various

businesses. some others were beating the newly aquired kids into submission to make them into loyal troops. Those who didnt, were disposed of.

He stumbled his way to the south entrance. It was an old entrance covered behing a moveable four ROOT agents were standing blocking his vision of the entrance. One of them looked back and motioned to his comrades. They turned but still blocked his vision of the entrance. Danzo quickly caught up to them.

"Danzo-sama." One of them began to say. Danzo would have none of it.

"Move aside." he barked. The ROOT complied immediately. They unveiled a sight which would have messed Danzo's stomach if he wasnt a war veteran been on countless battles and seen horrible things.

There, on a small pool of blood laid the ROOT guard that was standing at the entrance with a deep cut on his throat. Besides him were the three, body-less and bloodied, heads of the three ROOT ANBU operatives he had sent to capture the stranger two days ago.

"What happenned here?" Danzo asked quietly.

'We dont know sir. They were discovered a while ago when it was time for the swift to change. None of them have chakra in them which is not their own, which has led us to believe that no techniques were used against them. That leaves weapons and taijutsu but the guard was killed by a single slash in his throat.. He doesnt have a bruise or other cuts on him." One of the ROOT besides him told him.

"Someone clean this mess. And double the guards. Have one ninja keep an eye on the stranger and the Hyuuga at all times." Danzo said as he moved away.

The fact that it was done only with weapons left only the stranger as the one to do this. '_Finally. A man worth breaking. He will make a fine ROOT member. Perhaps with him I will be able to overthrow Sarutobi.' _Danzo thought to himself as he considered what he could do to make that man his own. '_I have to watch if he and the Hyuuga grow close. She would make the perfect bait if they were to get close to each other. When a man and a woman live with each other they usually do.' _The fact that the man was strong enough to defeat three of his ANBU and stealth kill another only added to his interest of him. '_Is that what the people of the Continet can do? He will make the perfect addition. If he is trained to they way of the ninja he will be undeatable. And all mine. First the Leaf, then the Elemental countries and maybe even beyond.' _Danzo thought smugly. He sat at his desk and thought for a while about his plans. '_But first, to see just how strong he is.' _He then motioned to the guard standing on the door. He came closer and bowed.

"What is your will Danzo-sama?" The man said emotionlesly.

"Arrange a meeting with Hiashi Hyuuga immediately." Danzo said just as emotionlessly.

"Will be done my lord." The guard said and left.

Danzo couldnt help the small smile that crept on his scarred face.

*

* * *

Just as he promised, Naruto was back for lunch. He came into Hinata's room whistling cheerfully. He gave her a kind of soup. Hinata had never eaten such a soup before but didnt complain as she liked it. He once again watched her eat as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

She finished and wiped her mouth with a low thanks. Naruto took the tray and left the room. He came back later and asked her how she was. She thanked him for his concern and decided it was time they began their lessons. Naruto agreed and Hinata started to tell him the basic verbs, nouns and their pronunciation. That took the rest of the evening out of their hands and after another meal, which was surprisingly good, made from Naruto he left to go to bed.

The next two days Hinata was slowly but steadily getting back to shape. The first day she started walking around and next she started training again. The evenings she would keep teaching Naruto to speak her language. He was a quick learner. He had memorised a decent amount of verbs and nouns. The last part of the week Hinata would leave the house to train at mornings and Naruto would go on his walks around the Village and the forest as he said to Hinata. She followed him the first day when he left the morning, but after seeing he did nothing but more than observe she didnt follow him again. The evenings they would have their lessons where Naruto now began to learn how to use verbs and create small sentences.

It was Friday morning and Hinata left per usual to her training in the forest. Naruto left himself, walking toward the Village. After checking around once, Hinata jumped from tree to tree and when she was deep enough in the forest she began to focus her chakra in her hands. She practised the Gentle Fist for a good two hours obliterating trunks and crippling trees. After that she stopped to catch her breath. After a quick scan and making sure no one was around, she headed to a part of the forest which was difficult to reach due to the thick forest around it. In there was a small lake which had a big stone from one side and a small shore on the other. Hinata reached the bushes and sighed in relief when she saw the lake. She looked around again. After that she slowly removed her clothes and placed them on a bush. She walked naked to the water and placed her foot inside. She shivered from the cold but entered step by step nonetheless.

When she was fully inside the cold water she took a moment to get used to it, then she swam across it several times. After that routine was done as well, Hinata applied chakra to her hands and rose from the water as if she was climbing a wall. Then she applied chakra to her feet and stood on the surface dripping water. She closed her eyes for a while and breathed deeply. She then started moving in a fluid motion that seemed like a dance, yet it was training. She moved and pirouetted on the water her hands moving at speed which the human eye couldnt see. It was how she had developed her 8 Trigrams palm Protection. She later found out that it increased her agility and speed and continued performing it. An added bonus was that she really liked doing it. She felt free, in her small sanctuary, dancing atop the water dressed with nothing to hold her back. It was very satisfying and it provided her with the escape she desperately wanted sometimes.

when her dance was finished, she panted a little to catch her breath and let herself loose to slip in the water. It seemed freezing to her hot by the exercise body but it helped her tense muscles relax. After a while she got used to it and swimmed aimlessly around enjoying the water. Finishing her everyday morning routine, Hinata got off the water and waited to dry off. She looked at the small clearing and lake in awe and admiration. She still couldnt get used to the sureal beaut this place possessed even after so many years.

When her body dried Hinata went to her clothe and put them on. There was little she could do about her hair as long as it was. No matter, they would dry from the tree-jumping.

making her way back to the house Hinata had a feeling of unease, like something bad was going to happen or as if someone was following her. She shook it off seeing she was reaching the house. She sensed a chakra signature on the door that was kind of familiar. She jumped down from the trees and moved around the house to get in front of it. She saw who was in the door. It was Hyuuga Branch member. It was a young boy, no older than twelve, that was standing at her, correction, their door. Hinata approached him and he turned and bowed lightly.

"Lady Hinata." He mumbled under his breath while looking down feeling the gaze from the older girl on him.

"What is it Suuro?" Hinata asked. Suuro cleared his throat and looked up at her to deliver his message as he should.

"Lord Hyuuga requests that you attend dinner at the compound tonight seeing as you fight with Lady Hanabi is set to be today. The man known as Naruto is also welcome if he wants. If you are to agree, you will be expected to be at the gate before 6 o'clock." Suuro finished and fixed his headband on his forehead.

Hinata was upset but she didnt let it show. '_A battle with Hanabi so soon? But it hasnt been six months. What should I do? Should I let her defeat me again?' _Hinata stoped the thoughts from fully ecapturing her mind seeing Suuro was still here.

"I will come Suuro. Give my greeting to Father." Suuro bowed again.

"Lady Hinata." He said and left. Hinata watched him leave and when he was out of sight she opened the door and entered. She collapsed on the couch as soon as she closed the door and her mind started working overdrive.

_'What should I do? I bought time all those years but I'm 16 now. If i lose I might be thrown in the Branch family myself. But if I win, Hanabi will. What do i do? hHanabi doesnt like me, but she's my sister, I cant let her suffer under the Caged Bird Seal. I have to do something. But what?' _While Hinata mused to herself the door of the house opened and in came Naruto with his sleeveless black cloak floating in the breeze before he closed the door. He glanced at her and noticed the upset and sad look in her face. Hinata herself looked at him and cursed the damn mask. She had seen his face in the hospital some days ago but she didnt pay much attention to it back then. She was mostly thinking about other things or his condition. Now she could barely remember it but she could remember that she liked it and it eminated a conforting feeling. Specific characteristics she couldnt remember. Damn.

_"Whats wrong?" _Naruto signed to her. His talking still needed a lot of work if he wanted to speak at least with the basics. Hinata looked up at his eyes and studied them for some seconds. In them she found true interest and will to help as well as something more which she couldnt place but it all gave her the feeling that she could trust him more than she had did so far, which was way more than anyone else would.

So Hinata found herslef explaining to Naruto, in sign language of course, the basics of the Hyuuga clan. How it was divided, about the Side as well as the Main Branch, how she was the heir and how things were between her, her father and her sister. She also explained how she had held back during her battles with her sister so far so that she wouldnt be placed in the Side Branch and given the Caged Bird Seal, which resulted in her and her father considering her weak. She finished with how, now that she had come of age, was time to define who would be the heir of the clan between her and Hanabi and told him about her dilema, if she should let her sister win or if she should defeat her. She also informed him that he was invited as well.

After hearing, more like seeing, Hinata's story, Naruto stayed silent for a while, contemplating on his hang her head low, not expecting much. She was surprised partially when Naruto called out her name with a slight hint of excitement escaping his guard and seeing light in his eyes. naruto made hand signs.

_"I dont know if thing are different here, but your fear might be of no point." _

_"What do you mean?" _Hinata asked. She didnt beli_ve _he actually ment what he said. She had though about it for years and didnt decide if she should let Hanabi win or if she should win herself, and he found it out in mere seconds?

_"What I mean is that by what you've told me, even if you win, your sister wont be branded with that seal. What would happen lets say, if you were killed in battle? from what you said there is no removal of the seal, so they should have a Main branch member ready to take over should the need arise, and who better than your sister? I dont think that if you win your sister will suffer because of this. But even if that were to happen you have worried over others enough all these years. Perhaps its time to look for yourself a little." _Naruto concluded. Hinata didnt pay much mind to that last one. Her mind was working overdrive to what he'd told her.

_'Could he be right?' _Hinata thought'_When he puts it that way ... yes! Yes! It could work! I've always thought of one of us given th Caged Bird Seal inevitable, I never though both of us would make it intact!' _Hinata mused while blowing a huge smile. She looked up at Naruto to find him eye smiling at her.

Naruto was nearly thrown back by a force exploding at his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata crushing him in a hug while spilling tears of joy and gratitude on his chest.

_'That visit at the Hyuuga Compound will surely be ... interesting.' _Naruto thought as he gently wrapped his arms around Hinata until she expressed herself fully.

*

*

*

* * *

Yay longest chapter yet! Hope ya liked it. Sorry it took me so long, besides the chapter itself beeing a bitch to write, exam period is also a bitch so be merciful. We will see the Hyuugas and we will soon have interactions with the Konoha Twelve as well as the first missions.

Have I mentioned that everyone is 16 years old now? I think I have but in case I havent, there ya go.

:)

On other news, the latest manga updates were awesome. I liked Bee's battle with Kisame a lot and it was a good trick to distract is from Naruto and Sasuke for a while, which isnt a bad thing seeing that there _are _other characters in the series. It was a great battle with a lot of awesome tricks and twists and it hasnt even ended yet.

I am also wondering what Sakura will do. In my opinion it will either be something very clever, or something extremely stupid. I think its gonna be the latter. I cant wait to see what Naruto will do as well. Will he go back to the Leaf or will he be intercepted by one of the Kage parties and sent to do god knows what? Lets wait and see. I hope he goes back, that way we might get to see a meeting with Hinata.

:P

**REVIEW DAMMIT**! Reviews are a writer's fuel to keep on writing as well as the source of his enthusiasm.

Until next time,

M.


	7. Dueling the Hyuugas

Thanks everyone for the support. I know that there wasn't much action so far, but its only the first chapters. The background isn't set yet so just patience. Someone asked if I would be using the Pieces of Eden. I say ... in time. Everything is planned.

Disclaimer:I dont own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6

The hours left before 6 were passed in an exciting state, at least for Hinata. She couldn't tell how Naruto felt with that stupid piece of cloth on. Oh, she had tried her Byakugan more than once and while she could see his shape and chakra, characteristics werent really visual. So she was stuck with watching at half his face, which wasn't nearly that bad, since his eyes were very expressional when he allowed them but the bad part was that he rarely did. But with his spiky hair, while, and his mask he did remind her of a certain perverted copy ninja.

Hinata took care to explain to him exactly how he should behave while in dinner with nobility and what was allowed to do and what not. She also made lunch, for the first time this week. Naruto said he liked it and retreated to his room with a short apology. That intrigued Hinata's curiosity and she peeked with her Byakugan at his room. After making sure he was not naked, she looked closer and saw him standing at the window. He gazed at something outside it and raised his arm and bent his elbow so that the part from his elbow to his palm was parallel to his chest. Hinata saw an eagle enter her field of vision and strangely enough it came inside and landed on his hand. Naruto stared at the majestic white eagle for a while before caressing it behind its head. Naruto extended his other arm and opened his palm. The eagle looked at Naruto and opened its beak, letting the small envelope it was holding drop on the man's hand. Naruto petted the majestic bird some more and it flew away. Naruto looked at it for a while and went back to his desk.

He sat and opened the contained a letter. Hinata still didn't understand the language but the two names the first letter Naruto sent had. His own and someone by the name of Altair. Naruto took his time reading the letter. he then put it on a drawer and reached inside the empty envelope. It turns out it wasnt empty because Naruto retrieved a small white feather from inside it.

'_The hell? A feather?' _Hinata wondered inwardly.

He raised the feather to eye level and inspected it for a few seconds. After that, he placed the feather in one of his many pouches and moved to his bed and laid there with his hands behind his head to relax.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan seeing that Naruto wasn't doing anything. She felt a bit guilty for spying on him but she rarely did and she just couldn't help herself! She was thankful and disappointed at the same time for having enough self control to not peek at him when he bathed or see beneath his clothes. She was arguing with herself many times on the matter. Her sin-self's strongest argument was that he had seen her partially naked before so it was only fair that she did the same. Her noble-self countered by saying that he did so to save her life and even then he only saw her upper body while she would peek on his entire form. The argument was halted for now but her resolve might slip if she isn't careful.

Shaking her head off such thoughts, Hinata grabbed her gear and headed for the heads of the Hokages, as she did the previous days. She set her things up on the head of the Second Hokage and resumed her painting of the Hidden Leaf Village. She would occasionally activate her Byakugan to see every little detail and add it, since she wanted to make it as true as possible and was using very small brushes to do so. She was still at the beginning though, since a project that complicated would take her a lot of time while it would be impossible for a civilian to keep his hand so steady.

She stopped when she noticed the sun's position and she packed up to go back. She entered the house and left the painting gear in her room. She entered the bathroom, locked the door and striped of all clothing and placing the new, clean set of clothes which were formal but also flexible for combat on the sink. She turned on the water and got in the tub. She took extra care in bathing since dinners required a good appearance but formal matches more so. After she finished bathing she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She then dried her hair and put on the clean clothes.

She exited the bathroom and knocked on Naruto's door. He opened and greeted her. He had ditched his long, white, hooded cloak and was in his white leather, sleeved shirt and pants that gave away his athletic body. His short blond hair, freed from that bloody hood, was pointing the sky from every angle possible although it wasn't so improper since it was very shortly cut. His black cloak with the strange emblem was on his hand.

Naruto nodded as did Hinata. They both moved out of the house and descended the path that led to the main Village. Once there Hinata led the way since Naruto didn't know where the Hyuuga compound was.

On the way some bold civilian and Shinobi whistled seeing Hinata in her tight battle attire, Hinata palmed her face while Naruto had an amused look with a calculating glint in his eyes. Hinata decided she didn't want to think about that.

After ten minutes of walking the reached the big gates of the Hyuuga Compound. The time was 5:48. The guards bowed and after saying: "Hinata-sama." They opened the door and let them in. A Branch member told them to wait there while she went to fetch Hiashi. Naruto was keeping his head in front of him but his eyes flew around the Compound with a curious look. It wasn't so much awe, as if he'd been in majestic placed before, as it was curiosity for something different.

Around two minutes later the female Branch Member came back followed by Hiashi and Hanabi. She bowed and left leaving the four alone in the hall.

"Father." Hinata said and she and Naruto bowed slightly. Hiashi tilted his head in acknowledgment ever coldly.

"Daughter. I am glad you decided to attend. Dinner will be held as soon as we are ready and your spar with Hanabi will commence afterward. Is that the man you live with?" Hiashi said.

"Yes father. That is Naruto, don't bother to address him as he knows very little to none of our language though I have been ordered to change that." Hinata replied. Hiashi nodded.

"I am aware of the fact. Have you informed him the reason for your and his presence this evening?"

"I have father." Hinata replied.

"Good. Then if there is no further holdup, we shall proceed to the dining hall." He said and they moved to the big hallway. Hiashi's trained eye saw Naruto studying him and Hanabi as well as the house. He didn't think much of it since almost everyone who came in the Manor studied it either for their own reasons or out of awe, and Hanabi had a look like she had something stinky under her nose which was as good as a label to declare her thoughts of being superior to others. She merely glanced at the older boy not thinking much of him. _'That's him? And he isn't even a Ninja. Even an Academy Student could beat him, why should a Hyuuga bother with him? And my sister has moved in with him. Pathetic. Today is the day I will officially become clan heir by beating her.I am sorry sister, but the clan can't have a weakling for it's leader' _Hanabi thought, much in bitchy-mode which didn't seem to leave her behavior for many years now.

Naruto and Hinata soon followed and they entered the big formal dinning room. The big table was filled with all the Main Family, the Elders and some exceptional branch Family members. Friday was the day formal dinners were held every week. Every Main Branch member in konoha was demanded to attend.

Hiashi sat at the head of the table. Hanabi sat from his left and Hinata from his right. Naruto bowed lightly to the people in front of him and sat besides Hinata. The dinner began without much words. First course, main course and lastly desert. All the while most Hyuugas were subtly glancing at Naruto to see how he behaved, reacted or ate. Surprisingly from some whom having heard he was from very far away presumed he'd be without manners, Naruto ate slowly and politely, finished everything and wiped his mouth before drinking. He behaved as one attending a formal dinner should. Hinata mentally thanked herself for her thoroughness.

What irritated many of them was the fact that he didn't seem to remove his mask to eat. When some either excused themselves or looked down and activated their Byakugan they were surprised to see a complex ink seal from the inside of his mask. Much like a certain perverted Jounin.

While Naruto was slowly savoring his desert, conversations began throughout the table about various things. That was the time for discussion. Hiashi and Hinata were having a low conversation.

"So daughter, has your stay with this man been pleasant?"

"Yes father. I have no complaint." Hinata said. She hid the fact that she was attacked and in bed for three days. That would only complicate things.

"How is he as a man? Has been kind to you?"_Translation: 'Did he put his hands anywhere he shouldnt?'_ Hinata thought. '_If you only knew how 'yes' this answer is.'_

"As a matter of fact he has father. He has been most kind with me and never did anything I didnt approve or told him not to." Hiashi nodded approvingly.

"How has been doing regarding our language so far?"

"He is a keen learner, he has been taking everything teach him like a sponge. Nevertheless, it will be a while before he is able to have a decent conversation." Hinata spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see. That is indeed sad. Perhaps then he will be able to explain his intentions better." Hiashi said. "Because for him to only want to join the Village is not a very believable reason don't you think?" Hiashi said while sipping his drink.

"I do not agree father." Hinata said.

"How so Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"As you have heard in my earlier report father, he seems to be very fast and while I dont know how proficient he is with them, I do know that his weapons skills must be good. I dont know if it means much to you, _father," _Hinata said ever so harshly at the end. Hiashi cocked an eyebrow. "but he is able to much my speed in a spar." Hiashi smirked inwardly. '_Just a little more.' _He thought.

"Forgive me daughter if I remain skeptic. You were never the most proficient in the Gentle Fist thus I will keep my doubts." Hinata inwardly seethed. She had heard enough.

"With all due respect, father, but I believe Naruto's speed matches if not overcomes the attack speed of even the best of our clan."

'_Bingo!' _Hiashi thought.

"I highly doubt that. But..." he said and saw his daughter's quirked eyebrow. "we can easily find out." Hinata raised her other eyebrow.

"The meaning of your words seem to avoid me father." Hinata said.

"Well daughter, you know that you fight with Hanabi is a sight many of the Hyuga clan want to see. Perhaps we can arrange your friend to spar one of our best. Unless of course you spoke too fast?" Hiashi challenged. Hinata frowned at the obvious setup.

"That is not my decision to make father. But if I know Naruto that much, I am sure he will accept." Hinata said. Hiashi drank a bit.

"Why dont you make sure then?" Hiashi said. Hinata didnt answer but only nodded. She turned to him and had his attention soon enough. She explained what Hiashi proposed and he made an eye-smile and responded. Hinata turned to her father.

"He agrees father. Hinata said and Hiashi smiled slightly. Hanabi raised an eyebrow. How did this lowly man hope to compete with one of Hyuuga's best?

"Good then. It will take place before your fight if that's fine with you. Now, let us finish our dinner in silence."

"Are you serious about this father? Bringing him in our house is one thing, but is it proper that we waste our time fighting him?" Hanabi said letting some hostility and anger loose. Hiashi glared at her.

"This is not for you to decide Hanabi. You should never underestimate your opponent no matter how weak they look and this man definitely does not look weak. And I think I said we should finish in silence. You will do well to obey me, _daughter." _Hiashi said in a menacing tone. Hanabi looked down in embarrassment.

"Forgive me father." Hiashi didn't answer nor did he show acknowledgment in any way, shape or form. The desert was soon finished and the compliments said. The Hyuugas started to rise one after another. Hiashi rose last.

"Dear Hyuugas. We will now proceed to the dojo where the scheduled fight between Hanabi and Hinata for the place of Clan heir will take place. But before that, it is decided that another fight merely for the sake of entertainment will take place. Our guest, Naruto agreed to show his fighting skills and style against one of our own after my request. His fight will take place as soon as we all gather at the dojo. Let us go." he said. murmurs were heard throughout the table about the news. Hiashi ignored them and moved out of the room followed by Hanabi, Hinata with Naruto, Neji and the other Main branch Members.

The dojo was the open space in the middle of the complex. It was square and big. Bushes and training dummies were at the sides of it. The Hyuugas all stood at the sides of the fighting space. Hiashi and the Main Banch were on the side which was closer to the door and the rest of the Hyuugas opposite them.

"Now let us begin. Is Naruto-san ready?" Hiashi asked. Hinata asked Naruto and he nodded. He removed his black cloak and placed it on a dummy leaving him in his strange white and red one. He checked something in his long vambraces and moved forward. He put his hood and stood ready.

"Alright. Naruto-san's opponent will be Neji Hyuuga. No major injuries or permanent ones, no crippling. This is a friendly match therefore..." Hiashi kept with saying the rules.

'_The hell? Neji?' _Hinata thought with fear. Neji was the best in his age group. he was stronger than Hinata and Hanabi put together and almost as strong as Hiashi himself. He was considered by many the best Hyuuga to come in many years. His shitty attitude was even worshiped by some. Hinata was worried. Neji could seriously hurt Naruto. '_What did I do? I let my anger take over. I only hope Naruto won't get hurt.'_

Neji moved in the dojo seemingly not caring about anything. His eyes stayed fixed on Naruto who was looking back at him with a sizing eye. Neji stood opposite him and made some signs before the referee told them to begin.

"_Give up." _Naruto's face mask moved lightly.

"_Now why would I do that?" _Was his answer. Neji narrowed his eyes. Was that man mocking him? That was it. He had his chance to give up. Now he would suffer the consequences.

"Very well." Neji said and slipped into his Genlte Fist stance.

"Begin." Said Hiashi. Neji observed Naruto's unmoving stance and his seemingly made out of steel eyes and after some seconds he closed his palms into fists and entered a basic Taijutsu stance to test him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the apparent underestimation but let it go. He himself loosened his stance and waited.

Both stayed like that for a while before Neji decided to begin. He charged in half of his top speed and aimed a slash-like fist at his enemy's waist. Naruto only bent his waist backwards to avoid the blow. Neji followed it with a leg sweep. Naruto jumped on the spot and avoided it and used his forearm to block neji's fist coming next. He moved to plant his foot at Neji's face but he foresaw it and blocked with his other hand. The force of the kick threw Neji backwards a little and Naruto gracefully did a back-flip and landed on his feet the four pieces of his cloak's lower coming together once again.

Naruto stood straight looking at Neji without emotion. Neji once again came at him, faster this time.

Naruto ducked under a swirling kick and blocked the following left punch with his elbow. He sent his fist at Neji's stomach which was blocked by the Hyuuga's free hand. With his advantage at being ducked, Naruto did leg sweep and caught Neji's feet. Neji wasn't a genius for nothing, he placed his hands on the ground and pushed bringing himself in a standing position again. Naruto was standing in front of him in a few meters distance defiant.

"Have it your way." Neji muttered and activated his Byakugan extending his field of vision. Naruto changed his position. He moved his right foot back a little and raised his arms slightly. Neji came at him once again and he started sending punches and kicks and well-aimed spots of Naruto's body only to have them dodged, parried or blocked. Neji ducked under a punch and, supporting himself with his hands, tried to sweep Naruto's legs from under him. Naruto saw this in time and jumped, avoiding the leg coming at his own, and did a front-flip and with the gained momentum he brought his foot with crushing force at Neji who stopped it with his hand. The two parted and Neji held his arm in pain.

The rest of the Hyuugas watched in growing interest as this non-ninja faced off against Neji no problem. And Neji was done playing. Now he was getting serious. Hanabi watched stupefied, Hinata allowed a small look of pride and Hiashi had his face impassive, forever frozen in the Hyuuga trademark scowl.

Neji waited a couple of seconds for the pain to pass and never let his eyes wander off of his calm opponent, although with his Byakugan he could see him from everywhere. Naruto was breathing slightly more heavily than he was at the beginning but that was it, otherwise he was fine. He was directing a steely gaze at Neji as if saying: _You'll have to do better than that. _

Getting himself together, Neji placed himself in the Gentle Fist stance. Naruto's only move was to extend his arm silently invite Neji forward, mocking him in the process. Neji wasn't one to disappoint. He leaped at Naruto and aimed an open palm at his chest. Naruto leaned backwards and avoided the hit. After that he moved Neji's other hand of course and caught both of Neji's wrists with his hands. Moving with lightening speed, he stepped on Neji's chest and used it to gain momentum and do a back-flip while keeping Neji's hands at bay and kicking him in the face with his other foot. He landed further away from Neji and said Hyuuga looked at the blood he wiped from his mouth in anger.

The rest of the Hyuugas were dumbstruck. Hanabi's jaw was on the ground.

'_He...he actually hit Neji-niisan. He actually landed a blow on him! I haven't seen anyone move like that! What kind of style is it?' _The rest of the Hyuugas were pretty much thinking along the same lines. Naruto was able to keep up to Neji's speed without enhancing it with chakra. This told alot about the man's endurance and speed. And while Neji was an expert at the Gentle Fist, Naruto's evasive skills were matched by few and his agility was one to admire. Which begged the question how could he move like that with such a long cloak?

Neji regained his composure and looked at Naruto with a small smile a hint of respect playing in his pupil-less eyes.

'_Finally,' _he thought _'a man worth fighting.' _With that, he charged once again and Naruto was forced to gracefully avoid all of the chakra powered Gentle Fist strikes. While Neji seemed out of luck, one hit would be enough. Naruto was moving backwards and fast in order to keep in a safe distance between himself and Neji's palms.

Seeing as he was running out of space to retreat to since the column signifying the end of the dojo Naruto thought fast. He ducked under a palm strike and sweeped at Neji's feet. The Hyuuga genius jumped and stoped a punch with his elbow. Naruto took advantage of the fact that Neji was airborne and pushed with his hand driving Neji backwards. Until Neji was back to his feet, Naruto had turned his back at him and running toward the column. With only a few meters left for Naruto to run and even less separating him from Neji, said teen then gave chase.

Just as Naruto reached the column and Neji needed a couple more steps to reach him, he used his momentum to run up the wall for three steps and then he shot himself in the other direction going above Neji and rolling as he landed. He looked back at Neji and prepared for the imminent Gentle Fist attack.

Neji went at him once again and started sending fierce blows at was bending backwards to avoid attacks and was using his hands to send Neji's palms away.

As Naruto blocked a kick with his hands. Neji sent a palm at him which Naruto violently pushed upwards with one of his hands. Neji's other hand was coming from below and Naruto blocked it with his free hand. Neji inwardly smiled as his plan bared fruit since now Naruto would have time to dodge or parry his next attack. Neji's hand which was parried upwards came down fast at naruto's head. The best Naruto could do was bring up his hand to take the attack. As if in slow motion, Neji's Gentle Fist attack landed on Naruto's left vambrace and sent his chakra in Naruto's body to cause internal damage.

'_That's it.' _Thought Hanabi smugly. _'He cant use his arm now. The fight is over. He'll be lucky to use it again in a few months. It was a direct hit.' _Since Neji's thoughts were the same, he slowly stood straight and turned his back to Naruto holding his arm and began to walk away deactivating his Byakugan.

Walking away, Neji suddenly saw the mouths of the Hyuugas open with surprise. He turned his head to look behind him but felt immense pain as Naruto punched him for all he was worth with the hand that was supposedly out because of the previous Gentle Fist successful hit. Neji flew to the center of the dojo and staid there, finding he couldn't move after the hit. Naruto slowly walked up to him.

_'This isnt possible! I hit him straight on that hand!' _He thought. He reactivated his Byakugan, not without pain, and concentrated on the hand. To his -and some Hyuuga's who followed his example- surprise, they saw small lines of chrakra forming a web-like seal on his vambraces. The chakra wasnt Naruto's but it was still there forming a chakra barrier, thus making Gentle Fist attacks as strong as usual palm strikes which was mediocre at best.

Naruto slowly walked up to Neji and kneeled beside him. Instead of doing something to finish him off, as he and some Hyuugas feared, Naruto lowered his head and brought his mouth next to Neji's ear.

"Who do you fight for?" Naruto whispered. While his accent wasn't perfect, Neji had no trouble understanding it. The question puzzled him but he didnt let it show.

"I fight for myself and my clan." Was Neji's whispered but firm response. Naruto raised his head and shook it a few times.

"Then you can never be truly strong." After that, Naruto got up and walked away. Neji was very confused and frustrated and his brain was working overtime and none at all at the same time.

Seeing the scene, Hiashi cleared his throat and declared with a firm voice: "It seems that Naruto-san has defeated Neji. A great fight, well done to both of you!"

Medics came and took Neji away. The reaction of the Hyuugas was split. Most Main Family members were gaping like fish although some had the decency to notice and stop it. Hanabi couldn't think at the moment, she couldn't process the fact yet. Hinata was relieved and mentally kicked herself for not having faith in Naruto's abilities although she was frightened by them at the same time. But seeing Hanabi's indignant look, she mentally patted herself and Naruto on the back for a job well done.

The Branch Family members had quickly overcome their surprise and held semi-smug looks, although the older generations did well on trying to hide it.

Naruto walked back to Hinata and gave an eye-smile as if he just came back from finishing a shopping errand.

"If there is no disagreement, we will continue on the main event without further delay." Hiashi declared. Naruto gave Hinata a small push and an eye-smile. Feeling confident, Hinata walked to the center of the dojo. Hanabi followed, having recovered herself from Neji's unexpected loss.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do sister, but I can no longer allow you victory, too much is at stake for me." Hinata said as she entered her Gentle Fist stance.

"Speak not for you will lose once again." Was Hanabi's slightly arrogant reply as she copied her movements.

"The rules are the same. Begin!" Hiashi declared.

Hanabi charged at Hinata and directed a series of chakra strikes at key-points of Hinata's body. Hinata blocked a few, dodged others and after parrying a palm strike Hinata caught Hanabi's wrist and pressured it. Stopping her other arm before it hit her, Hinata kept pressuring her sister's wrist. Hanabi struggled to break free but found she couldn't escape from her elder sister's hold.

Soon Hanabi fell to her knee as she let out a scream from the pain. Hinata drew Hanabi's hand and kneed her hard in the gut and followed with a kick that sent Hanabi barrelling backwards. Another surprise for the Hyuugas, Hinata never before had fought Hanabi with such ferocity and cruelty. She had always been reluctant to hurt her younger sister and Hanabi had taken good advantage of that. But no more.

"You have grown into an arrogant and spoiled brat Hanabi, and I will hopefully beat that out of you." Hinata declared firmly. Hanabi slowly rose to her feet rubbing her wrist and glaring at her sister. Feeling good enough to keep fighting, Hanabi slowly approached Hinata but stopped some meters away. She widened her hands into the stance for the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms.

"You are within my field of divination." Hanabi declared. She then charged at Hinata with lightning speed and directed attacks at all of her chakra points.

"Rotation!" Hanabi had too much momentum and crashed fingers-first into the dome of chakra. She was hit by it for a good five seconds before she was blown backwards and Hinata stopped the rotation in a crouching position with her left hand behind her and her right in front. Hinata charged this time and as soon as Hanabi landed she caught her face in her palm and brought her above her and then crashing down on the floor.

Many were shocked by Hinata's brutality as it was uncommon for the kind woman but all she had on her mind was to make sure Hanabi realized how gravely wrong she was.

Hinata placed her foot on Hanabi's chest to make her stay down.

"You are defeated sister. Accept it and save whatever dignity you have left." Hinata spat at her. Hinata didn't want to act like that, she didn't want to be mean to her sister, but that was the only way Hanabi would get the message.

Hanabi didnt reply and Hinata put more weight on her Ninja sandals on Hanabi's chest and received a small yell of pain from the still growing teenager.

"Resign or I will be forced to further hurt you." Hinata said in a quiet voice but it was heard throughout the dojo. She pressured harder to show she wasn't joking.

"I resign." Came Hanabi's defeated and pained voice.

* * *

So thats it for this chapter. I hadnt posted for a while because of my exam period but now its over so I'm back to business.

The story got transfered to the crossover section. I hope I didnt lose many readers by this. It seemed the right thing to do.

The last few manga updates were overral nice (albeit a bit disgusting meaning Danzo's right hand) abd I cant wait for more. I hope Naruto is okay and has come to a decision when he wakes up. I also hope that he will finally return to the Village. I will personally hunt down Masashi Kishimoto if, after the bomb he dropped with Hinata's confession, he doesnt give them a scene or has him reject her.

Read and Review guys, reviews make me happy and a happy author is a writing author(wtf?)!

Until next time,

bye,

M.

_**Note:Edited.**_


End file.
